Siren Song
by Eli-Russell
Summary: Apparently, half mermaids aren't completely immune to sirens if they are already attracted to them / Emma finds this out the hard way that siren songs and feeling for your best friend are the best combination. alternate s2 ep12


Perhaps it was the shock at Cleo's voice that kept Emma from feeling the emotional lure of it, at least at first. As Cleo voice came through the speakers, Emma felt herself relax just the slightest. The song was peaceful and soothing. She could listen to Cleo all night. The song was beautiful just like the vocalist. Emma was tempted to join Lewis who had sat on the floor in front of Cleo; he look at her with a childlike wonder.

However, Rikki reminded her that this was not a good thing when she pointed out Cleos' wet hands.

_Right_.

When Cleo's song came to a close, Emma was disappointed. She wished Cleo would have sung more; it was breathtaking. Emma hadn't realized she had spoken her thought, although barely audible, until Rikki smack her arm.

"What are you talking about this isn't good?" Rikki looked baffled.

Emma felt foggy and had to remind herself that this was the full moon affecting her friend. Now that Cleo had stopped singing it was easier for Emma to keep that in mind.

After all, just looking at Cleo's demeanor would show that something is different. She was confident in herself and her abilities in an almost arrogant way. She dismissed Emma's reminder that she in fact is a terrible singer as jealousy. Then offered to let them pick her next song as almost a condolence.

_Was this how I acted? _

Emma pushed the thought aside. There were bigger problems at hand. Lewis would probably have some idea of what's going on. She dragged Cleo to her room. Rikki following.

Unfortunately, Lewis and the other boys that heard Cleo singing were acting like they were in a trance. Lewis interpreted Rikki's command to come with them to Cleo's room as if he was getting to be in the presence of a Goddess. The other boys acted equally infatuated.

Lewis did eventually have the answer. Apparently, Mr. Setori had a discussion with him that snapped him out of his trance. Lewis was smart enough to listen to music at the defining volume to drown out Cleo's singing.

Her wordless tune carried through the room once more. Sitting on the edge of Cleo's bathtub, she watched her friend sing. Cleo turned and smiled at her.

"It's beautiful." Emma complimented the song. She had the overwhelming desire to close the distance between them and pull Cleo in for a...

"Emma?!" Rikki voice was sharp. "What the hell?"

Everything snapped into focus. She was in Cleo's arms in a more than friendly embrace; her head reading against Cleo's chest and the brunette's lips lingered near Emma's face as she whispered her wordless melody in Emma's ear.

She jumped out of Cleo arms. She opened her mouth to offer an explanation but nothing came out.

She was saved further questioning, at least for the moment, by Kim who told them to clean up the rest of the karaoke equipment. Emma almost ran out of the room.

"So what did Lewis tell you?" Emma spoke softly as she wrapped the wires up. She didn't look at Rikki.

"He told me Cleo's a siren, but it appears you already know that."

Emma felt a bush forming on her cheeks. "Yeah, that explains it."

"Does it? Because I'm not affected by it." Rikki had just put the last of the equipment away leaving Emma with no out of this conversation.

Emma thought quickly "Maybe it had to do with exposure time. I listened to her singing longer than you." She really did not want to have this conversation now.

"Sure." Rikki was not convinced.

Before Emma could be questioned further, she heard a familiar song. A smile spread across her face as she thought of vocalist. Her heart fluttered.

"Cleo's singing. We should head up there." She spoke without thinking. "Make sure Lewis is okay." She added hastily; she was already halfway up the steps.

"Lewis what are you doing?" Emma felt jealousy spike as she walked in on Cleo and Lewis kissing. The only thing Emma could think of was the feeling of being in Cleo's arms. She was painfully aware that they would have kissed if Rikki hadn't momentarily broken the spell.

Rikki pinched her arm. "Stay with it." She whispered.

Emma unclenched her jaw.

Although that brief moment of clarity only lasted a couple minutes. Cleo start humming once her father carried Lewis away and left them for the night. Rikki had gone to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Emma felt the last of her will powered by carried away by the song. Or, perhaps she let allowed it.

Her eyes meet Cleo's before drifting to her lips. Emma knew what she was affected by the siren song. It stirred up emotions she had spent years hiding. She had accepted the fact that Cleo would never be more than her friend.

Maybe that's why she didn't fight against the desire to lean in for the kiss. It was selfish. Emma had enough sense about her to recognize that.

She was also able to recognize the arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. She let them. "I love you." She whispered.

Cleo kept humming her song. Emma rested her head on her friend's shoulder and savored the lingering taste of her friend's cherry lipgloss.

She nearly punched Rikki when she ripped Emma away from their embrace. She could still hear Cleo's melody. She fought against Rikki's grip. Rikki was grumbling about only shutting the door for less than five minutes.

Rikki shoved headphones on Emma that were blasting...something. Technically, it was probably music but Emma could hear anything distinct. It was so loud her brain could only process the pain it was causing her.

Reflexively she ripped them out and grimacing.

"Better?" Rikki asked impatiently.

"I think?" Emma felt groggy, as if she had been woken from a deep sleep and was trying to get her bearings. Her ear were still ringing from whatever Rikki was playing.

Rikki handed her iPod to Emma without a word but an expression that read 'we'll talk about this later'. Emma adjusted the volume so she would still be able hear by tomorrow. It was just loud enough to muffle Cleo's song.

Rikki ordered Cleo to stop go to sleep. The brunette acted like a child that had just been scolded. She crossed her arms and pouted. Emma and Rikki physically had to tucked her into bed.

"Real mature, Cleo." Emma muttered before laying on her makeshift bed. She couldn't wait for this to be over, partially so she could stop listening to Rikki's music. She always had Rikki pegged as more of an alternative/rock girl, not Dave Matthews.

Part of her dreaded the having to explain what happened to Rikki, even though she was certain that the other blonde knew how she felt.

* * *

Luckily, that conversation did not arise that morning. T

here were slightly bigger problems at hand. The crowd of boys affected by the siren song broadcasted over the radio and Cleo's subsequent performance failure as the moon set. Cleo's parent's were rather confused, but ended up accepting some barely passible answer involving autotune, sleep deprivation, and teenage hormones. Not that there was really anything else they could attribute the whole thing to other than magic.

Back that Cleo's house the girls, mainly Rikki, explained what really happened last night save one minor incident.

Emma sympathized with Cleo's confusion. The feeling of lost time was beyond strange. It was odd hearing the things you did and have no recollection.

"Well, I didn't do anything else did I? Not that it could be any worse or more embarrassing."

Rikki glanced at Emma. Cleo glanced between them confused. A knock at the door saved Emma from answering the question immediately.

"You need to tell her." Rikki said.

"I know." Emma chewed her lip. She knew she had to tell Cleo about their kiss... and her feelings. But, she couldn't do that, not yet.


End file.
